A fighting chance
by MW3addict
Summary: After going missing for a year, Jasper is found in a catatonic-like state leaving his family clueless on how to help him. Will they find out who was responsible for his disappearance as well as the torture inflicted upon him? Can they save Jasper before the only way out is to end his suffering?(This story has NOT been forgotten. I'm completing the story before I next update)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I have finally decided to start writing this story as I have been wanting to for a while. I have read many stories of Jasper somehow getting dangerously ill but not many of them have been completed so I have decided to write my own one and this will be completed. I don't intend to make this a long story but then again, my stories never go the way I plan them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We used to be one big happy family but now…'happy' disappeared.

It hit the year mark today; one whole year without Jasper. We all missed him so much and now I feel like I have failed my family; like there was something I could have done to prevent this. He had vanished into thin air one day and never came home. I shouldn't have let him go out by himself. He was either taken or he decided to leave without telling us but I doubt it was the second option. He would never go anywhere without Alice. We hoped and prayed that he was still alive and if he was, that he was coping without his mate by his side.

Alice wasn't as perky as she used to be; she is a completely different person and I hardly ever get to see her either. She spends almost all of her time out looking for her mate. She is certain that he is still alive and claims that she could 'feel' it. Alice isn't the only one looking though, we all are. We are all still trying to find clues and think about all the possibilities of what could have happened to him. We had considered Maria or the Volturi or perhaps another shape shifter in a different area.

Jasper always found it difficult to keep his thirst under control around humans so perhaps he attacked one while hunting one day and another pack of shape shifters found out before he had the chance to return to us. Or maybe Maria had taken him back to fight with her in the Southern wars or the Volturi had taken him hostage as a way to force Alice to be a part of them but it couldn't have been otherwise we would have heard about it by now.

"Alice, wait!" I heard Edward shout.

"No, I'm getting sick of doing nothing. We are not looking in the obvious places!" Alice yelled back at him.

I rushed out of my study to the fighting siblings to see what all the commotion was about. Arguing was another thing that had increased ever since Jasper's disappearance; both reasons having involved Jasper. He wasn't hear to calm down an argument plus his disappearance had brought stress upon the whole family.

"It's too dangerous, Alice!" Edward shouted.

"How do you think Jasper feels? You do remember him, right?" Alice replied spitefully.

Edward looked hurt at her comment. He was trying to block Alice away from the door although I don't know why he bothered. She could have just turned around and escaped out of the window without getting hurt.

"She's right, man. We're not gonna find him if we don't search the dangerous places" Emmett agreed.

Edward ignored Emmett; hating that he was being outnumbered and turned to me.

"She wants to go South. She's convinced that Maria has some part of this but I don't think she has. We have already searched around and we never did pick up a scent so it's not possible for Jasper to be there. It's too dangerous to get close to Southern newborns; they'll kill you on sight" Edward explained.

Now I understood his worry. I have already lost Jasper and I don't want anybody else to get hurt or killed but I was desperate to bring my son back home. We all needed him.

"He may not be there but she might know something" I quietly agreed with Alice.

That didn't mean that I was going to risk my family's safety. I will have to think of a way to approach one of the Southern vampires without appearing as a threat and ask if we could speak with Maria. If we didn't do this, then what other chance do we have of finding Jasper?

**3rd Person**

_Jasper's body lays lifeless in wet mud. He couldn't hear, couldn't see neither could he think. He could only feel the pain of his fatal wounds. He didn't have an ounce of energy in his body so until somebody finds him to put him out of his misery, he was left to suffer. It had already been that way for a long time anyway._

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Do you like the new story so far? I would just like to point out though that this story is going to be rather different compared to all the other Jasper ill story's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I'm glad that you showed interest in the first chapter. Yesterday, I managed to plot out the whole story with help from my great friend Greg, so this story will be better than it would have been if I had stuck with my own ideas.**

**Also, I'm not sure how many of you have read 'midnight sun' but if you haven't it was twilight in Edward's POV (from Stephenie Meyer). Maria was mentioned in the story about finding the Cullen's so that's why in this chapter; she already seems to know them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We began travelling South after a hunt to keep our strength up just in case the worst happens. The nearer we got, the more wary I became; uncertain about the safety of my family. I didn't know every detail of the newborns of the South but what I did know was that they would kill on sight if we appeared as a threat but hopefully, they will appear outnumbered.

If Jasper left Maria's army, then surely she would have decreased the amount of newborns she kept which will be an advantage for us. They wouldn't fight if their numbers didn't look good. I was just hoping to talk with Maria and despite the fact that southern vampires weren't the talking kind, neither is the Volturi but we still managed to do so with them.

Edward remained alert at all times, paying attention to every voice that he heard. The second he hears an unfamiliar voice in his head, he will inform me. Alice was trying to use her visions to show any clue to where her mate was but she had been trying that ever since he went missing which is why she had been stressed out for the past year; she was annoyed that she was no help to find Jasper.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks in front of us and then the others did the same. I slowly walked closer to my son.

"What is it?" I asked, quietly.

"We've been spotted. He's watching us now" he whispered as his eyes scanned through the trees.

I tried to search for him also. "Is he planning to attack?" I asked again.

"He's debating it" he answered with a wince. "He thinks he can take us all out on his own. His mind is almost identical to Jas…."

Edward stopped at his last comment. Ever since Jasper went missing, we were all finding it harder and harder to say his name out loud. I'm not surprised that Jasper and the hiding vampire's minds were identical considering that they have both come from or still living in the South. This is the place that had changed the way that he thought about things; it made him wary and calculative. Although I was never keen on Jasper's strange behavior, I really do miss it.

"We're not a threat. Please come out. We need to speak with Maria" I spoke clearly.

As soon as the vampire became aware that we knew that they were near, he jumped from the trees and crouched in front of us; teeth baring and growling. He was taking glances of all of us, sizing us up; another thing that my missing son did a lot.

"Please, it's important" I begged.

His growling stopped but he still watched us warily.

"Maria does not speak to strangers, she kills them" he said, venomously.

I noticed his eyes were mainly watching Emmett but that had something to do with his heavily muscled body; another thing Jasper used to be wary of when he and Alice had first joined us.

"It's about somebody who was important to her" I tried again.

I knew that Maria had put Jasper through hell when he was with her but there was one time in her life where she really did care for him. I wasn't sure if Maria played a part of the disappearance of Jasper but she knew something. I could feel it. Even if she didn't know it herself; if she didn't have anything to do with Jasper's disappearance then maybe, just maybe, she would do something to help. I hated that I was relying on somebody that had destroyed my son but if it meant getting him back, I would do anything. The newborn took one last look at Emmett before his eyes returned to mine.

"Stay here. If you move any closer, you'll be in our territory and that's when we'll start killing. I'll see if she is willing to speak to you" he said

"Tell her it's about Jasper" I added.

I doubt that Maria would want to talk if all she hears is that it's about somebody she created because most of them were no use to her. Jasper, on the other hand, was the only one she had chosen to keep alive. The reason why I believe that she would help us is because she still wants Jasper back in her army but if he is missing or even worse, dead, then that wouldn't happen. For that reason, Maria could also be the person who took him. The newborn ran off to fetch Maria so we were left standing around. Edward was sill hearing out for voices in case we get spotted by another vampire or if he comes back.

"Did anything come across the newborn's mind when I mentioned Jasper?" I asked Edward.

If it had, it would be a clue that he really was here. Edward shook his head meaning that the newborn probably hadn't even heard of him. If he had done, it would have brought us closer to finding Jasper even if it meant finding him in the evil hands of Maria. But then again, I am glad; Maria was the one that made Jasper cautious, afraid and self-conscious. She was the one that gave him his scars mentally and physically. If she was the one who had taken him, she could have destroyed him again and he was only just adjusting to us. We had spent many years making him understand that we were a family and if Maria was the one that had him, all of that would have been destroyed and it would take us many more years to get him back to normal again. But if Maria didn't have him, then who did? I just hope that if…when…we find him, he would be stable enough to remember us because I had a bad feeling about this. There was a voice inside my head that keeps telling me that I won't find Jasper; I will find his body and only his body.

"She's here" Edward muttered.

Alice took a step forward but I made sure she stayed behind me. She hated Maria so much and I couldn't blame her. She's the reason Alice needed to treat her mate with such delicacy. If Maria makes any nasty comments about Jasper, Alice would no doubt lunge at her and I didn't want to risk that. Jasper had always protected Alice with his life; if he wasn't here to do it, then I would. It's what he would want.

Maria stepped into view with two newborns by her side, one was the one we had been talking to before but the other looked much stronger; he was roughly Emmett's size. She must have brought them because we were viewed as a threat. I didn't expect them to trust us.

"You're that pathetic coven my Major joined, aren't you?" she mocked as she eyed each and everyone one of us.

Rosalie and Alice glared at her and I even heard a low growl coming from Emmett which was a noise he very rarely made; it was mostly Jasper who did so. The two newborns slipped into a defensive crouch at the sound of Emmett's growl but I raised a hand to him to let him know that he should stop. We couldn't appear as a threat. Maria's eyes landed on Alice.

"And you're _her_" Maria said darkly.

Maria didn't know very much about us but she did know that we were vegetarian, Alice was Jasper's mate and now he was part of the family. It was obvious that she despised us and how we had 'softened' him up. She even had the nerve to criticize us and tell us that it was impossible to 'tame the beast'. He may have been dangerous when we first welcomed him into the family and I was even a little unsure about my decision but once I got to know him, I realized that he wasn't dangerous; just vulnerable.

"What brings you here?" Maria asked, innocently.

Alice moved forward again but I had to push her back to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Where is he?" Alice demanded for an answer.

"Jasper?" Maria questioned.

Edward took hold of Alice, not wanting to risk Alice lunging at Maria.

"Jasper has been missing for a long time, we need to find him but we have no idea how. We have looked everywhere but we haven't found a single clue as to where he might be or what has happened to him. We came here because we thought…"

"…that I was involved in his disappearance" Maria interrupted.

"That you at least know something" I corrected.

"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't" she replied with a smirk.

At that, Alice tried to get out of Edward's grip but thankfully he was stronger. Emmett stepped forward and growled again.

"Just how many newborns do you have with you, Maria? Because I'm sure that you are outnumbered, especially ever since Jasper left you" he threatened.

It was Maria's turn to growl at him. Jasper abandoning Maria was a sensitive subject but she deserved it. He was right. If she knew something and she was outnumbered, I wouldn't hesitate for this to lead to a fight if it meant getting at least a clue to finding my son.

"Are these your only newborns?" I questioned.

If there were only three of them, then Maria would be a fool to even consider getting into a fight. But then again, she must have kept this territory somehow. Maria thought through her answer carefully; probably debating whether it would be worth fighting.

"I don't know where he is" she replied plainly.

"But you know something" Rosalie pointed out.

"Maria, please. If you have any idea as to Jasper's whereabouts or even what happened to him. We would be very grateful if you gave us any information you had on him. He may be in danger"

"Serves him right. If he had stayed with me, I would have kept him safe but he decided to wonder off into some unnatural coven of weak vampires. I'm surprised no other vampire had come along and killed you all already. I had actually thought it was Jasper's intention but perhaps you softened him up before he got the chance to do so" Maria replied.

She was wrong and both she and I knew it. If Jasper stayed with Maria, he wouldn't be alive. He may have been a great fighter but Jasper was troubled. Either she would have killed him or he would have done so himself. I also knew that Jasper never had the idea of killing us intentionally. He always did his best to fit in for Alice's sake.

"Where the hell is my brother?" Emmett demanded as he took another step forward.

Rosalie stepped forward with him this time and then I did too. If Maria was smart, she would tell us what she knew otherwise things could get ugly. Maria thought for another moment before looking away in defeat.

"I don't know. About 16 months ago, another vampire came here stating that they just wanted to talk. He asked for Jasper but I told him he wasn't here anymore. He then asked if I knew where he was" she stopped.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him where I last saw you and the details of your coven. He must have tracked you down" Maria answered.

"Why would you do that?" Alice yelled at her.

I was surprised that she even gave another vampire information. If there was just one of them, why hadn't she killed him? Was he gifted?

"Because he was one of my own" Maria answered.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will now be one of my main focuses so prepare for regular updates. I apologize for delaying this story in the first place but I now have time to write it. Like I said, the whole story had been planned so I will promise you that this story won't be forgotten, I will finish it to the end just like the rest of my stories.**

**Most of this story will be in Carlisle's POV because a.) I like writing and reading from him b.) I feel that my better written chapters are written from his perspective and C.) I love exploring Carlisle's side and views on things, especially Jasper.**

**My final note: I don't like Bella and I don't like writing her so this story will king of neglect her. Let's just say she spending a while with renee and phil. Renesmee, too. Sorry if you guys don't like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We didn't have a name, we didn't have a location, but one thing was for sure; Jasper had been taken from us. It sure wasn't a coincidence how one of Maria's surviving creations had questioned where Jasper was living and then four months later, he is missing. Unfortunately, Maria had so many newborns during her life that she has no memories of their names. So how on earth are we going to find him?

"I don't understand why anybody would take Jasper" Emmett commented.

I notice Alice flinch at the mention of her mates name.

"Well think about it Em; when he was in the South, he was in charge of killing off newborns. It makes sense if somebody out there holds a grudge against him" Edward pointed out.

It was true but that was never Jasper's choice. He did what he had to in order to stay alive but still, maybe the newborns didn't see it like that. I knew Peter and Charlotte had understood but what about the others. Rosalie then spoke up.

"Exactly; he was in charge of killing newborns once their year was almost up, right? So how did this mysterious vampire, who Maria claimed was one of her creations, get out of the South alive?" She questioned.

"Peter and Charlotte weren't the only ones Jasper let go" I spoke of everyone's thoughts.

It didn't really make sense though. Jasper had let Peter go because they were very close friends and he wanted to give him a chance to be happy with his mate, Charlotte. Why would he let somebody else go? Jasper never mentioned being close to anybody else…unless he hadn't let them go intentionally. It's possible that they managed to get away but how? I imagine that getting away from a war veteran and an empath wouldn't be easy.

"What if he is gifted also?" Edward suggested as he listened to my thoughts.

"It's most likely but if he had been sentenced to death by Maria, his gift was unknown of at the time" I added.

"Which is how he must have gotten away. Jasper wouldn't have been expecting a newborn to have a gift so this vampire must have taken him out by surprise" Rosalie mentioned.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't understand how this is going to help us find him" Alice whispered.

I knew that this wasn't easy for her. I couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through right now. We were all hurting but with Alice, it was entirely different; Jasper is her whole world. Without him, she is only half of what she was before he disappeared.

"The more we know, the more likely we'll find the one who took him away from us. If we track him down, we'll find Jasper" I explained to her.

I knew that the chances of finding him were still slim but our new knowledge gave us hope and that was something we all needed right now.

We decided to make our journey home where we would be able to think more clearly. Back there, I can write down notes, clues and a list of things to do in order to increase our chance to find him. One thing that I could add on the list would be to find and question Peter and Charlotte if they had known if Jasper had ever let anybody else go. If this had happened before they left, Jasper might have spoken to his brother in war about it but I knew that Jasper also got weaker after they both left so it's possible that it happened _after _Peter and Charlotte.

Despite the new hope of information that we were finding out, there was still a part of me that doubted how this would end. Even if we do find the person who took Jasper, it may give us some answers but what if I didn't want to know them? If I was to ask them 'what they did with Jasper?' would I really want to know?

And what if he didn't make it? Could I stand to hear that? What about Alice? Jasper would be a lot more difficult to find if he was….well, if he wasn't alive. It isn't exactly easy to track down ashes and we had searched the whole of America. If Jasper had any chance of being alive, the mysterious vampire had hid him well; too well.

"We'll find him" Edward assured as he ran by my side.

* * *

We seemed to get back into familiar grounds sooner than I thought whether that was the result of rushing back without noticing or zoning out thinking about Jasper. Either way, we were in the familiar forest of Fork's that was leading up to our house when I suddenly stopped and held my arm out to keep my family back. Emmett seemed to have caught on why I stopped as he appeared more alert.

"Do you smell that?" He questioned cautiously.

_Edward, do you hear anyone other than us?_ I asked him silently.

He shook his head in response. Well at least my family weren't in any immediate danger.

"Somebody's been here" He muttered as he rushed passed me.

We followed him to our house where the unfamiliar scent got stronger but if Edward couldn't hear their thoughts; that means they simply came here and then left. But why would a vampire visit our house? Only the Denali's knew of our whereabouts and we knew their scents.

"Uh…Carlisle" Edward called as he walked towards me, this time with something in his hand. "This was pinned to the front door" he told me.

He passed a piece of paper to me which was a picture of a map. Not just any map though; A map of Washington and in one area was placed a red cross. I turned the map around to find a note was written on the back.

_*Plan to destroy Jasper Whitlock part 4: Allow his coven to watch him die slowly and painfully*_

If that red cross represented what I think it did, then he has been in this area the whole time but how could we miss that? Why didn't we catch his scent. And what was with the note? That meant he was still alive, right? At least for now.

* * *

**I hate to ask guys, but could you give me at least 5 reviews? In return, I'll update within the next 24 hours. **

**Tell me what you think! This will be my only short Chapter, the rest will range between 2000-3500 words**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, I updated as fast as I could because unfortunately, I received my 5****th**** review while I was sleeping so the moment I woke up, I gave you this.**

**To the guest reviewer that wanted me to list the authors with the stories I recommended, I have done it. As for the other guest review, do not worry, I have plans for Jasper throughout the whole story. You just have to be patient as the story develops but I promise you, you will get what you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Despite their hesitation, I told Emmett, Esme and Rosalie to stay home in case the 'stranger' came back. It was obvious that the unusual scent had come from the vampire who left the note; who was clearly the same vampire that had taken Jasper.

That left Edward, Alice and I heading for the location that had been marked on the map in hope to find Jasper. Edward, so that he could listen out for him as well as any enemies nearby just in case it's a trap, Alice because there would be no way she was willing to stay at home; plus, if Jasper was here and alive, he would need Alice's comfort. I can't even imagine the state he could be in. I, on the other hand, as a doctor, had to be the one to keep things together. We have no idea what to expect but we had to be prepared. Besides I needed to repair any damage that was likely to have been done to his body.

"This doesn't make any sense. I can't hear anything" Edward commented, rather confused.

Perhaps this was just some sick trick to get our hopes up. We were right in the area where it was indicated that Jasper was. I was at least expecting an ambush.

"If he was here, we would have found him ages ago" Alice pointed out.

But there was still something about the note that had been pinned to the door. If Jasper wasn't here, and neither was the enemy, then why bother?

'_Allow his family to watch him die slowly and painfully'_

That's what the note had said. He _had _to be alive and if this sick and twisted vampire that took my son wanted us to watch him 'die painfully' then he _had _to be here. Edwards head suddenly turned to Alice as Alice looked at me.

"What if….what if he _is _here?" Alice questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

I was unsure what she was getting at since it was obvious that my missing son was nowhere in sight.

"What if he's underground?" Alice winced as she suggested it.

As painful as the thought might be, the whole 'red cross on the map' thing made more sense. Like a red cross on a pirates map to indicate where the treasure is buried. Is this what this was? A sick game of treasure hunt? Without another thought, I crouched down to the area, crossed on the map and began to dig with my hands. Alice and Edward copied my actions and began to dig in the same spot too; our super strength helping us dig deeper than a human was capable of even with a shovel. What would have taken a human a few hours took us a few minutes and we were already 5ft deep. If Alice was right about this and the twisted enemy wanted to 'symbolize' death, he would have possibly buried Jasper at 6ft.

Edward dug faster as he heard my thoughts as did I. Alice didn't even care about the dirt that she was getting on her clothes. Without any surprise, she had gone the whole year without caring about fashion and shopping since she was overwhelmed with all the worry for Jasper.

Edward stopped so suddenly and I looked at him to see what the sudden stop was about. I then saw for myself why? A hand was poking out of the mud where Edward was digging and I didn't miss the old crescent shaped bite mark on the little bit of wrist that was exposed either.

It was _him. _It had to be _him! _

Alice shuffled closer and began to dig around his arm while I tried to locate where about his head would be. If his arm was still intact with the rest of his body, which I hoped it was, then it should be in the opposite direction that his fingers were pointing. Edward was helping Alice dig out the rest of his body while she was muttering herself repeatedly 'please be okay'.

I wanted to comfort her; to tell her that he would be fine but I wasn't sure if he would be. Had he been buried 6 feet underground for a whole year?

"He's right in front of me but I still can't hear his thoughts" Edward commented stressfully.

I didn't know what that meant for him. Usually when any of us wanted to hide our thoughts from Edward, we would try to block our thoughts by reciting something but that doesn't block him out completely; he would still be able to hear us so why couldn't he hear Jasper at all?

I slowed my hands down as soon as my fingers made contact with his skin. I had found his head which was turned to the side.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered as she saw what I had managed to dig out.

She rushed nearer to his head and lifted it out of the mud; using her hand to wipe the dirt of his face. Edward had managed to dig most of Jasper; enough to see that his body was thankfully intact. Since digging was no longer necessary, I pulled his body out of the remaining mud which was when I noticed that there were more bite marks added to his body.

They weren't fresh but they were obviously done after his disappearance. That wasn't all though. Jasper had been stripped naked before he had been buried though the reason why was still a mystery. It may have been as simple as humiliation for when he is found. The vampire who had taken him wanted to show us what Jasper had tried to hide for so long; the scars that coated his skin, mostly on his torso. Since Alice was already used to the sight of his scars, she was focused on something else.

"Why is he so thin? Vampires can't lose weight?" Alice noted, worried.

She was right. Jasper was naturally a skinny vampire but had been toned, too. But now he was completely emaciated; any muscles that had been there was now bone. When a vampire is starved of blood, it only affects their energy, it doesn't make any difference to their weight so why did he look like this. I shrugged off the jacket I was wearing and used it to cover him up.

"Edward can you run back home and bring back some clothing and blankets? Make sure nobody leaves the house, I don't want anyone else to see him like this" I told him.

He nodded quickly and turned to run back to the house. As he did, I turned my gaze back to Jasper.

"Jasper, can you hear me?" I asked.

Alice held his hand but neither of us received any kind of movement to let us know that he could. He was absolutely still and when I used my fingers to open his eye lids, they were pitch black. If he _had _been under here for a whole year without any blood, he wouldn't even have the energy to respond. Perhaps all he needed was blood to get back on his feet but then again, the note that I read not so long ago sounded like something that was guaranteed to happen. The enemy wanted him dead so I had a bad feeling that it wasn't as easy as just feeding him.

"There's a lake nearby. I can use that to clean him up" Alice offered, more or less, pleaded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I questioned her.

I was worried about her, too. I knew this wasn't easy for her but the least I could do is let her help. Besides, it was best for Alice to be the one to get him cleaned up; plus the sooner he is cleaned up, the sooner I can bring him back to the house to check him over.

If I brought him home the way he was now, it would only raise the worry for the rest of my family and now that we found Jasper, we needed to help him feel the happy emotions and not the sad and sympathized ones. Jasper gave us no sign that he could hear or see us but he might be able to feel our emotions.

"Alright. I'll be nearby. Jasper's going to need to get blood into his system as soon as we can get it so while you do that, I'll find some nearby deer" I told her.

Going by Jasper's state, he is most definitely unable to feed on his own so I will have to help him with that which will include some medical equipment. But first things first, with the jacket still wrapped around his waist, I decided to carry Jasper to the nearby lake to make things easy for Alice before I left to hunt.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It had been over a whole year since I had last saw him and now he was right in front of me. I wanted to know who would do this do him. I swear, I will find the person responsible for this and I _will kill _them and that's a promise. I have spent the past year full of worry and the one person who is always able to keep me calm is the same person who has been missing. And now he is back, he's lifeless.

I was sitting in the shallow area of the lake with the back of Jasper's head leaning against my chest though I could feel his spine digging into me. He already looked much cleaner than he had been after scrubbing him down and I didn't even care about getting my clothes wet. Jasper was my main priority here. In fact: he was always my main priority.

I was using the jacket that Carlisle had wrapped around him to scrub at his skin but it was fine. I would buy him another one when I next go out of town since it was getting a little out dated. It disgusted me that the vampire that took Jasper away from us had the nerve to bury Jasper; especially without his clothing. He was always insecure about his body and although right now he didn't appear conscious, he would have been aware of what was happening at the time.

"It's okay, Jasper. When we get home, we're going to help you get better and things will return back to normal again" I whispered into his ear as I used the wet jacket to scrub Jasper's chest.

"I doubt he can hear you" I heard Edward's voice emerge from the trees just behind me.

_I know but I like to be sure_ I thought. Besides, comforting him comforted me.

"I brought him some clothes and the blankets. I'll just leave them here. Once you have finished with him, meet back with Carlisle and I. He's already back by the area we found Jasper but he brought a deer back, too" Edward informed.

_Okay, thank you _I thought once more as I mostly focused on Jasper. I heard Edward leave but I didn't take much notice. I just looked Jasper over once more; satisfied with his clean skin thought the lack of mud only made his bones stand out more. I pulled him back out of the water, thankful that Edward had also brought a towel so I used that to dry him off before putting his clothes on.

_'Make his family watch him die slowly and painfully'_

Those words just kept replaying themselves into my head yet I still don't understand what they meant by painfully. He looked like he was sleeping very peacefully, there was no pain evident but then again, that's probably because he had no strength to show it. As soon as he's digested blood, it will give us more information. Would he wake up from unconsciousness and be back to the way I remember him or would he express the pain that the note had told us he would? Would he even wake up at all?

* * *

**Reviews will be appreciated and any questions will be answered in the A/N of my next chapter; which will be as soon as I can get it up.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I mentioned this in one of my one-shots but for those who haven't read that, I will say it again. I know that these characters were created by Stephanie Meyer but there are some things that I disagree with in her vampire world. I think that lack of blood should affect them physically so in my story, the less blood in their system the weaker they are. The blood in their body is used up like fuel in a car. It keeps them going but once they are totally empty, they can't move a muscle. Sorry if you do not agree but if my story is going to make sense to you, then this is how it works in my vampire world. It is fan fiction after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I thought that by getting him cleaned up, Jasper would have looked better but he only looked worse. It was clear to me that many bites had been added to his collection of plenty and we could make out his bony figure even with the clothing Alice had dressed him with. I had transferred the deer blood into small bags that I would attach to Jasper once we get back. While I carried Jasper on our way bag, Edward held the bags while Alice stuck close to me. Emmett was already out of the house by the time we arrived.

"You found him? How the hell didn't we see him before? Carlisle, what's wrong with him?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain later, let me sort Jasper out first" I told him as I rushed past my biggest son and into the house.

I gently lay him down onto the sofa while Edward ran to get whatever medical equipment I owned that I could use for Jasper. Alice held Jasper's hand tightly in hope that he would be able to squeeze hers in response. Esme walked closer and looked down on her unconscious son in panic.

"Somebody buried him" I stated, knowing that they were all full of questions.

I couldn't answer them all until I knew more

"What vile monster would do that and leave him there to suffer like that?" Rosalie said in disgust.

Edward returned with medical tubes to attach to the blood bags and Jasper and I thanked him silently.

"I know it's a lot to ask right now but I need to check Jasper over and in order to do that, I'm going to need some privacy. I'll give you all an update once I'm done" I told them.

I had no idea if he would wake or not once the blood takes effect but if it did, I didn't want him to feel crowded. Not only that, but I would need to remove his shirt to view his wounds properly this time. I knew that there wasn't much I could do but I had to know exactly what damage was done to him and I didn't want the other's to see what Jasper would have hated them to see. He may be unconscious but I still wanted to respect that.

"Edward, if you hear anything from him, let me know as soon as you hear it. Alice, you can stay" I told her.

I knew that she would even without my permission. She had just found Jasper and she had no intention of leaving his side now. Edward nodded and left with the others; even Emmett held a little bit of hesitation but he disappeared anyway.

He was another person who had a big personality change ever since Jasper's disappearance. He had lacked jokes and the big grins that he always held. I didn't blame him. We either changed or tried to carry on as we were but we had struggled to keep it together. Jasper was important to all of us.

Alice gave me a small smile of appreciation before looking back at Jasper with worry. Once the room was clear, I slowly removed Jasper's shirt. His neck looked like it had been mauled at so this mysterious vampire clearly wanted Jasper to suffer. Biting a vampires neck without killing them was clearly a message of having control and if this vampire had been part of the southern wars, I could see why. They were used to Jasper controlling their emotions that this monster thought that having control over Jasper's fear would be revenge. Jasper must have been absolutely terrified.

He always had problems when he was touched too close to his throat; in fact he didn't like to be touched full stop but having his throat bitten over and over again must have been his limit. What if he's gone into shock? And if that's the case, what if he never comes out of it?

There were also three long marks that went from the left side of his rib cage to the right side of his hip. It was as if somebody had just dug their nails into his skin and dragged them across his body but if they haven't healed, the sick monster must have added venom to the wounds while they were there.

In that case; they knew that he was self-conscious about his scars and made them look worse than they already were. Additional bites were on his wrists, upper arms but they were nothing compared to the others.

"Jasper?" Alice called.

I realized that his eyes were half open but even though I couldn't see them fully, the gaze he was giving us was dead. It held not emotion at all; it seemed as if his eyelids had just been forced open but Jasper was still unconscious. They were still pitch black despite having almost consumed all the blood which had me rather confused. They should have colored by now. I pulled back one of his eyelids so that I could see them further.

"Please, Jazz. Squeeze my hand. Give me a sign that you can hear me" Alice begged.

There was nothing. No squeezing her hand, no movement and certainly no change with the dead look in his eyes.

"Please" Alice whispered desperately.

I knew that she was now struggling to look into his eyes and I didn't blame her; those eyes didn't belong to Jasper. They weren't the honey coloured shy eyes that we all remembered. These were different. We are already dead as vampires but this, this was a different kind of dead. I didn't know how to describe it.

If vampires could produce tears, I was certain that they would be pouring out of Alice right now. It was hurting her to see her mate like this. Her nervous, over protective husband who now appeared to be nothing but a shell of himself. Alice looked at me before she carefully spoke.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked, quietly.

I thought carefully and it struck me that I really didn't know. I had planned what to do with him for when we got back to the house which we have now done but what now? I got my results and the blood seemed to be ineffective.

"There isn't much we can do for him at the moment. Going by the message that was given to us, I doubt that this is the end. We can leave him to rest and hope that he heals himself but to be safe, we should also find out who did this to him. If we find them, we could get some answers and see if there is anything we can do to help him. If this was about control, it's likely that there's a cure for this. But that's only if this case is about him physically" I told her while watching her reaction.

"What do you mean by physically?" She questioned.

"The note telling us to watch him die slowly and painfully makes it sound like his problem is physical but by looking him over, the pain that he had gone through tells me that this could have affected him mentally; that he's in shock. Perhaps in so much shock that he has hid away and has left behind just the shell of his body" I explained.

Maybe the note had meant die mentally; painfully meaning for us to watch but I still got the impression that there was more to it.

"So you think he could be stuck like this forever?" Alice panicked.

"Not if I can help it" I told her.

I was determined to find out how to fix this. Not only had it destroyed Jasper but it was destroying our whole family and I wasn't about to stand by and let it happen. Seeing that Alice wasn't fully assured, I carried on.

"Alice, look at me. I don't know exactly what is wrong with Jasper but I will promise you this; I _will _do everything I can to help him" I told her with meaning.

She smiled sadly at me but her eyes returned to Jasper; carefully putting a hand through his slightly damp hair.

"How long do you think it will take until his weight will return to normal?" She asked, quietly as her second hand traced the ribs poking out of his chest.

That was something I was unsure how to answer. When a vampire is turned, their weight is set in stone so I didn't even think it was possible for a vampire to lose weight. It was just another question I had to add to the list when I track down this heartless beast.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

The only affect the blood had on him was the opening of his eyes but other than that, there was no change. Edward hadn't even informed me that he was hearing Jasper's thoughts so I assume that his mind was still blank but surely the blood given to him would have given him energy by now. I was so confused and I just wish I knew the answer with what was going on. Once the blood bag was empty, I removed it from him.

"I think it's best if we place him on his and your bed for now. It will be familiar to him and we'll feed him regularly and just hope that he'll make some progress" I explained to Alice.

She agreed with no hesitation; preferring the idea of Jasper being placed in their room. That way, she would spend all the time she wanted with him. I put one of my arms under his legs and the other under his upper back before lifting him and carrying him upstairs, into Alice and Jasper's room with Alice holding the doors open as I did so.

I gently placed him down onto the bed as Alice pulled the comforter over him. Vampires don't feel the temperature but after seeing Jasper develop new symptoms that I have never seen before, I shouldn't be surprised if he was feeling cold.

I'm sure Alice was doing it for her own comfort too since it also made Jasper look more restful and covered up the new damage done to his body. If Jasper had closed his eyes, it would have simply looked like he was sleeping and it would have also given us a sign that there was life in him.

"I'll talk to the rest of the family" I informed her.

I knew that Alice will not leave Jasper's side for a long while; not while he's like this. Maybe if there is a small part of him that is still awake, like a human in a coma, he would sense Alice nearby and then at least he would feel more comfortable and restful knowing of her presence.

Alice nodded at me so with one last look into those strange eyes that now belonged to Jasper, I left and prepared to be bombarded with questions from the rest of my family and I would do my best to answer.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm finding it difficult to keep the chapters in this story at a good length without making it sound stretched out so I'm just going to right how much I'm comfortable with here. I hope this chapter was okay with you guys.**

**Please tell me what you think?! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
